


Inquisitor’s cousin.

by DiaGK



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaGK/pseuds/DiaGK
Summary: Ellana is the Inquisitor. Her cousin, Naheema Lavellan, comes to visit Skyhold. She’s been here for the last three months.





	Inquisitor’s cousin.

“The Keeper sent a letter,” Ellana revealed at last. Her voice shaky.

Her cousin stopped flipping the books on her desk. “Not the first nor the last, I assume.”

Ellana took a long steady breath. “She had a few words to say about my current situation. And also about Cullen.”

Her cousin’s finger drummed on the cover of a book. Ah, that explains a lot.

“So you’ve mentioned that to her. That you and him are-“

“Yes, I have,” Ellana interrupted angrily and stood up; her movement caused the chair to fall to the floor. “As per your advice, nonetheless!”

Her cousin shrugged and moved towards the fireplace. The fortress was located on the top of a mountain and yet the place had its own warmth. Still, it was nice to keep closer to the fire.

“Don’t walk away from me, Naheema Lavellan! You said it should be done and I heeded your advice. I thought that she would-“ Ellana hang her head with a heavy sigh.

Her cousin stood still and contemplated her next words.

“You knew that she would need to know sooner or later. It’s better that she knows now, right?”

She received an indignant glare. “What do you mean?”

Naheema shrugged again. “Now that the situation in Wycombe is rather stable you don’t expect her to refrain from visiting you. Especially now.”

A half-full bottle of wine hit the wall above the mantle. “ _Fenedhiss_! What am I supposed to do then?”

Naheema smirked. “You want my advice? Again?”

She looked over to the wall; a splash of red with angry blobs and lines marked it now. Her cousin had a temper worthy of a warrior. And she was one. A hot-headed Elven young woman, swinging a blade and smashing at things was unusual among the Dalish. And yet, she was determined to carry on and excel in what she loved. That drive and ability to defend herself made her an excellent candidate to go to the Conclave. Nobody could foresee how that would end. And now, as the head of the Inquisition, she was facing many challenges.

Ellana sighed and picked up the chair to slump into it.

“Yes.”

“Well the worst is out of the way.”

“Out of the way? What about her coming here and seeing him, and me, and- the rest. And…”

“You’re the Inquisitor, Ellana. She cannot order you around anymore.”

“But-“

“No buts. She is no longer your Keeper and never will be.” Naheema cringed internally while saying those words. They were hurtful yet true. “I bet she did not ask you how you felt about him?” When he cousin shook her head she continued. “Then show her that you can be respected as an elf, cherished by a _shem_ , and be a woman who know what she wants.”

The Inquisitor stared at her for a long moment. “I wish I had your confidence, dear cousin. You always seem to know what to tell and how to react.”

Naheema huffed. She paid a high price for that ‘confidence’.

“You’ll do fine, Ellana. Find the strength in yourself and in your man.” A glare from her. “You need to tell him, you know that, right?”

A panic and shake of Ellana’s head. “Do I?”

“Yes. The sooner the better. I don’t think the Keeper will be tardy. Even if the trip will take her a couple of weeks it’s better to be prepared. Especially, if we’re going to Orlais.”

Ellana slumped even further into her chair. “I think I would prefer facing Fen’Harel that this.”

Naheema smirked. “I don’t believe the Keeper and Orlais together can beat Fen’harel scariness, my dear. I bet he could laugh in the faces and walk away unscathed.”

A whiny whimper escaped Ellana’s mouth. “I think I’ll start writing a letter then. And… maybe talk to Cullen tomorrow.”

-

“You’re nervous,” Solas remarked.

Naheema turned around and stopped her pacing around the rotunda. “Nervous? No. I would say anxious a bit.”

He hummed as an answer eyeing her whole form. Pleasant to look at, he admitted not for the first time. Still considering if he should let go of his reservations and just-

“The Keeper’s visit is just a day away. And she’s arriving with some of the, well-“she straighten and looked to the side.

It was obvious that there was more to it than just a friendly visit. She told him about her past. Knowledge of four languages and the Orlesian court, the Tevinter’s cities, and Fereldan’s back alleys were not common for a Dalish elf. But she was clearly far from what he would consider a nowadays Dalish. She still did not explain her lack of _vallaslin_. Her cousin deflected his curiosity by pointing at Naheema and telling him where to direct the question. Maybe their Keeper’s visit will help him to unravel it?

He stepped towards her and stopped a foot away. Her eyes were calm but a question swirled in them. “If there’s some way I can assist, you know where I am.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Solas. I can deal with the Keeper. It’s her entourage I’m worried about.”

He raised his eyebrow.

“I suspect there will be those who would find it amusing that Ellana is with a _shem_. After what’s she been through. And those will seek to make her feel less-“ she gestured vaguely with her hand.

“Ah, so they will not judge him by his actions but rather by something he cannot change. How typical.” He could not refrain from snorting.

Naheema smiled. But it was bittersweet. “It’s the same with me, Solas. They would see you as a ‘flat-ear’ rather than an elf.”

They stared at each other for a few heartbeats.

“Well, _if_ we were together, that is.”

He still did not give her his answer. He was stalling. He knew that. He realised what he was doing and yet he could not refrain from wishing to delay the inevitable. Of hurting her once she knew the truth. So, he delayed hoping it was ease the pain.

“I’m sorry, Neema. I know you wish to-“

She raised a hand to stop him from continuing. “You wanted time and I would give it to you. As long as you need. Don’t worry, I can be patient.”

He smirked. “I have had a pleasure of noticing.”

They shared another smile. His fingers twitched towards her. He wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around her.  Feel her against him just to know if the ‘real’ her was better than the one in the Fade.

“Well, I will leave you to your studies. I’m sure you have plenty to do.” She broke the eye contact and took a step back. His fingers twitched again.

His mind returned to the present. “I have something for you.” He declared retrieving a book from the other desk. She walked towards him in a slow enticing gait and he wished again to be less restrained.

She took a book from him and read the title. “Ah, that one. You must have requisitioned it, right?” She smirked at him and he smiled at her happily.

“ _Ma serannas, ma Solas_.” She lingered for a few more moments before leaving him alone.

Only then he noticed his hand was clenched. He took a steady breath and walked towards his desk.

“Ouch, that’s painful to watch,” Dorian’s voice drifted from the above balcony. “You two are just horrible. Just kiss already and be done with it.”

Solas sighed. “Thank you for your input, Dorian. I will take that into consideration.”

“If you’d want my advice then don’t stall. It’s only a matter of time before someone else catches her attention. And what will you do then, hmm?”

Solas sat at his desk and grabbed a pen. He will need to reconsider, at least to some extent, his feelings for Naheema. _Fenedhiss_ , it’s not like he hasn’t been doing that for the last few months.


End file.
